This invention relates to apparatus for forming a hole in ice and more particularly for such apparatus to be used by ice fisherman for forming and maintaining a hole in the ice covering a body of water.
One of the unpleasant problems confronting an ice fisherman is the formation of a hole in the ice which can be difficult to accomplish particularly when the ice is thick. The use of hand implements such as axes, chisels, augers, and ice drills not only requires a great amount of physical exertion, but rarely result in satisfactory openings. Power augers require physical exertion in starting and operation, can be dangerous to operate and contribute to the pollution of the water and air. All such tools require regular maintenance in order to keep the blades sharp. Additionally, all of these ice cutting methods are undesirable because of the resultant particles or ice swarf that is deposited in and around the hole that is formed.
There is a need for an apparatus to form a hole in the ice with a minimum of effort, pollution and without the formation of particles of ice in and around the hole.
It is an object of the invention to provide an apparatus for forming holes in the ice in which the apparatus is easily transported and operated.
Another object of the invention is to provide apparatus for forming holes in ice by melting the ice through the use of heat in the form of a flame.
Still another object of the invention is to provide an apparatus for melting a hole in the ice which uses apparatus having a heating source utilizing a commonly available source of fuel.
The objects of the invention are attained by an ice melting apparatus that has a body member which is held vertically with a lower end or melting head placed in contact with the top surface of a layer of ice. The lower end of the body member is heated to melt through the ice by way of a fuel and air passage which extends longitudinally of the body member with a gas burner that is preferably at or near the lower end or in the ice melting head so that flames are formed near where the heat is desired. Exhaust gases are directed upwardly through an exhaust passage and then outwardly away from the operator. In a first embodiment of the invention the melting head is generally annular and melts the ice on the perimeter of the hole leaving some ice in the center which can be removed easily. In a further embodiment the melting head presents a continuous, nonannular surface which melts the ice completely in the desired hole. The shape of the ice melting surface can be conical, spherical, elliptical, flat, or any other applicable shape, and additionally may have grooves, fins or a projecting tip portion. Internal devices such as baffles and heat sinks can be used in the ice melting head to increase efficiency. In additional embodiments the apparatus is disclose as including: a combination fuel/air Supply line, a flame ignition system; at least one arm to prevent the apparatus from falling through the hole formed in the ice; at least one handle for grasping the apparatus ; and, waterproof thermal insulation.